User blog:Porterfield/Horror Films Guide 2012
It may be a bit early for Halloween talk, but may the evil spirits strike down on those who say it's too early (or too late) for horror films! As the holiday approaches, it's time to start discussing the plethora of horror films that will be released in August, September, October, and beyond. Some say that The Cabin in the Woods has "changed" the genre, but as the list below will prove, horror films have been, and always will be, a bread and butter type of storytelling. House at the End of the Street Release Date: September 21st, 2012 Director: Mark Tonderai Cast: Jennifer Lawrence, Elisabeth Shue, and Max Thieriot At first glance of the trailer I would have wagered than any of those crazy girls over at The Hunger Games Wiki would automatically be seeing this film because Jennifer Lawrence is starring. On second thought, they might not be too keen on horror, seeing as The Hunger Games film was edited so that viewers didn't see a drop of blood (and the violence is the coolest part of the story)! Anyway, Lawrence's first foray into the genre follows a very familiar story: A family moves into a new house which is haunted by murders past (see Sinister below, and dozens of other films on the Wiki). Given this film's literal "girl next door" angle, one might be able to argue that it's going to be a fresh story, then hope for a twist ending! The Revenant Release Date: August 2012 Director: D. Kerry Prior Cast: Annie Abbott, Senyo Amoaku, Chris Wylde, and David Anders Although this film was completed and shown at film festivals back in 2009, winning many awards, a plan to distribute The Revenant to the mainstream hasn't been pushed until now. I hope you're not sick of zombie or vampire movies already, because this one is a combination of both, and actually quite original. It follows two undead friends, one of whom (Anders) becomes a "revenant"- a mix between a vampire and a zombie. He is smart and articulate, and must drink blood to preserve his body. Yes, it may be a cheesy romp of a buddy movie, but remember, it's a zombie buddy movie, and therefore legit. The Toronto After Dark Film Festival named it one of ten movies to see before you die http://10moviestosee.com/2009/08/22/toronto-after-dark-2009-the-revenant/, which is a bold statement considering the public is just now finally getting to see the film after 3 long years! The Apparition Release Date: August 24th, 2012 Director: Todd Lincoln Cast: Ashley Greene, Sebastian Stan, and Tom Felton This film stars Draco Malfoy, Alice Cullen, AND Captain America's sidekick! If that means nothing to you, than you probably won't be seeing The Apparition because of it's cast. I will, however, point out that this cast would normally speak volumes about the horror genre, as the each of the three leads have been secondary characters in MAJOR blockbuster films. But things are looking up. Harry Potter himself already appeared in The Woman In Black, and nobody should be surprised if Robert Pattinson, Kristen Stewart, and Chris Evans eventually star in horror films. I digress. Todd Lincoln's directorial debut is apparently based on true events about a college experiment that went wrong and unleashed an evil supernatural force. A word to the wise: experimenting in college is cool, but stop messing with supernatural forces! The Possession Release Date: August 31st, 2012 Director: Ole Bornedal Cast: Natasha Calis, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, and Kyra Sedgwick From the director of 1997's The Nightwatch, we get a film about a young girl who purchases an antique box that contains a "malicious evil spirit", and her parents must find a way to end the curse she receives. Oddly enough, The Possession'' is based on an actual antique box called the Dybbuk Box (Dybbuk being a spirit from Jewish folklore). Apparently, this real-life antique wine cabinet has been sold on eBay multiple times, and each owner has claimed that it comes with a supernatural curse. It sounds like a lucrative scheme to me, but as it turns out, the box is great inspiration for a horror film! But why must little girls be the ones who are always possessed? I'm seriously getting freaked out by them! Sinister '''Release Date: October 5th, 2012 Director: Scott Derrickson Cast: Ethan Hawke, Juliet Rylance, and James Ransone Sinister follows a true-crime novelist named Ellison who moves into a new house which is unfortunately haunted by a supernatural, family-murdering deity named Bagul. Ethan Hawke plays the lead, so all horror fans are required to do their happy dance. The rejoicing should be mandatory, for every time a well-known, respected actor actually agrees to star in a scary movie with an absurd plot, our beloved genre levels up. Anyway, this Bagul guy reveals himself in the old home videos of the house's previous occupants, so Sinister combines traditional cinematography with said "found footage", a la Paranormal Activity. Paranormal Activity 4 Release Date: October 19th, 2012 Director: Henry Joost and Ariel Schulman Cast: Dianna Agron, Katie Featherston, and Brady Allen Yes, we are already anticipating the fourth installment of a franchise that first came out in 2007. Apparently, these films don't take long to make, but that doesn't mean they aren't good people! Maybe the trailer isn't out yet (I will upload it here a.s.a.p.), but everyone should know what to expect. You either love these films, or you don't. If you liked Paranormal Activity 3, then you should especially enjoy the new one, as Henry Joost and Ariel Schulman are back to direct. Silent Hill: Revelation 3D Release Date: October 26th, 2012 Director: Michael J. Bassett Cast: Adelaide Clemens, Radha Mitchell, Sean Bean, Kit Harington, and Malcom McDowell Fans of the Silent Hill video game franchise will be eagerly awaiting this 3D sequel, assuming they liked Silent Hill, the original film adaptation from 2006. The new film is based on the horror/survival game Silent Hill 3, which takes place 17 years after the original story. Heather Mason (Clemens) has been evading supernatural forces for her entire life under the guidance of her father (Bean), but his disappearance and the revelation of her true identity brings Heather to another dimension in Silent Hill. Speaking of Sean Bean, it's a miracle that his character even survived the first film (see: Sean Bean Death Reel). His odds aren't good in the sequel, but fans of HBO's Game of Thrones will at least be delighted to see "Ned Stark" back onscreen with his bastard son "Jon Snow", or English actor Kit Harington, who plays the mysterious Vincent in Silent Hill. Silent Night Release Date: 2012 Director: Steven C. Miller Cast: Jaime King, Malcolm McDowell, and Brendan Fehr Wow. Just wow. Who would have thought that someone out there, very recently, said, "I've got a good idea, let's remake Silent Night, Deadly Night!" Yes, that movie. The one with, count them, five total installments. From the original to Silent Night, Deadly Night 5: The Toy Maker, the Silent Night series was the first horror film franchise to notably turn someone as amiable as Santa Claus into an evil mass murderer. The first film came out four years before Child's Play introduced us to Chucky, and although not as memorable, it certainly made a few kids out there absolutely terrified of Santa. With the Tao of Steve's Donal Logue as "Santa Jim", this story about a serial killing Santa in a Midwestern town is intriguing me a bit more every time I read about it. I'll be certain to add the trailer here as soon as it comes out. Expect a Christmas-time release. 7500 Release Date: 2013 Director: Takashi Shimizu Cast: Leslie Bibb, Ryan Kwanten, and Amy Smart Not much is known about this film other than it's setting, flight 7500, on which passengers and crew encounter a supernatural force while traveling across the Pacific to Tokyo. Well, I guess you don't really need to know much more, because you wouldn't want the true nature of the supernatural force to be spoiled, would you? In true eye-candy fashion, the film not only includes horrific incidents, but also a slew of attractive actresses. Jerry Ferrara, who plays Turtle in Entourage, also appears in the film, which is either a really bad omen or a sign that an amazing scene or two is about to go down in this film. 7500 (which is presumably supposed to be pronounced Seventy-five hundred) was originally going to be released in October of this year, but now we gotta wait for "sometime in 2013!" In the meantime, avoid trans-Pacific flights. Poll Which film are you most excited to see? House at the End of the Street The Revenant The Apparition The Possession Sinister Paranormal Activity 4 Silent Hill: Revelation 3D Silent Night 7500 __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts